icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Churchpants
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Churchpants-20101204204314 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 20:43, December 4, 2010 How to change your username You can change your username by going to your Profile tab Churchpants, click on the DOWN ARROW part on the 'Edit profile' button and then click on MOVE. Then, on the 'To new title' line, change your name to what you want, but make sure to leave the 'User:' word before it. 'Reason:' too close to another user's name. Then, click on 'Move page' button, and that will do it. If you have a problem doing it, let me know your preferred new username, and I'll do it for you. Katydidit 10:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) hiya hi churchpants.....(that's a funny nickname by the way)....... so anyway I've noticed that your a Seddier, and I'm a Creddier, but I'm looking for friends who ships Seddie, because I really like to know why do you guys ship Seddie, so I wanted to ask you if you wanna be my friend?!? I'm 13 years old and I live in Syria (that's faaaaaaaaar away from America)........ C YA FFF T 09:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Of course I want to be your friend!! I'm also looking for Creddie friends also so I'm glad you showed up :) I think we're going to be BFFS even though we like different ships but it doesn't matter because we all have our own opinions right? I'm also 13 but my birthday is in January so I'll be 14 on January 7th. Can't wait to get to know you :D Churchpants 15:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) hiya again hey........ happy birthday to you........ that's really great you birthday is caming after 7 days..... my birthday is taking soooooooooooo long it's on october ....... I'm so happy we are friends now!........ C YA FFF T 17:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!! Happy New Year's Eve to you!! Even though your birthday a long way I'm sure it'll be very special. I'm soo happy we're friends now too :D Churchpants 20:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) feeling after seeing both of your blogs "if Creddie happened, how would Sam feel" and "if Seddie happened how would Carly feel", and now it made me think "if Cam happened (which it might not) how would Freddie feel" yeah, how would you think Freddie would feel? Kittygirl7878 03:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I never though about that. I should make a blog about. I think Freddie would feel absolutely shocked and it would be insanely weird for him lol. I should think about that. Thanks! :D Churchpants 02:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog Suggestion... I thought about doing this myself, but I figured you should be the one to do these blogs since it parallels the theme you've been using. Here is my suggestion: (Separate Blogs) Does Freddie Love Sam? AND Does Freddie (Still) Love Carly? Again, just a suggestion; take it or leave it. Love your blogs, btw! :) Cartoonprincess 23:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh. Wow! You just read my mind. I've been thinking about doing those ideas too. Thank you so much for the blog suggestion though! Your blogs are seriously the best no doubt. Mine can never compare with yours. Thanks! :) Churchpants 01:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Friend Acceptance Ya I would love to be your friend. I read a lot of your comments and you are funny!!! I will add you in my friend box!!! : D 7creddie5 05:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Humor :D Ya with out a doubt your funny, everybody is funny!! Only people with no humor ha ha jk!!!!7creddie5 18:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 hey I heard on one of Rachim's blogs that you hate most of the characters in Victorious. you were talking about Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Trina, and Cat. but what about Robbie and Rex? you forgot those 2 Kittygirl7878 03:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I mean't to say most of the characters and I don't hate them. Hate is a very strong word and God doesn't accept hate. They just irritate me and Cat doesn't irritate me. I said she's awesome :) Good Blogs Hi Churchpants. Your blogs are nice and I love your style. Keep up the good edits and blogs! Please check out my blogs and user page if you want, and please respond! I need some new friends because some of mine are inactive already! :~~ 02:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Aww thank you so much!! You guys are the ones that are supportive and have really good reasons! Of course I'll be your friend. Your so sweet. Love <3!! =D Churchpants 21:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Hi there I'm Lara and I'm from the UK I'm thirteen and I;m a Seddie shipper! I was just reading a couple of profiles and i noticed yours has little boxes saying this user loves iCarly and stuff like that and I was just wondering how you do that THANKYOU! bye x You type in Userboxes in the search box and I promise you you'll learn how! :) Churchpants 21:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwww!!!!!! :D You put me on your profile!!!! XD Cartoonprincess 22:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course I did! Your one of my best BFFS!! You and Bunnyboo50 are my best best friends. Everyone else on my friend's list are just friends. You guys are awesome!! =D @Churchpants My secret! It's on @Cartoonprincess' popular blog! Your going to hate ''me! *sobs* I have to go! Bye-bye! I'm going back on my wiki, blossom.wikia.com! Bunnyboo50 @Bunnyboo50 I don't hate you Bunny! In the bible your supposed to love everybody!! Your one of my BFFS. Don't leave!! Come back!! I'm sorry @Churchpants, I'm paranoid adminsters will hate me now and other users! I'm a nobody now, a loser for doing something so mean and Hannah Montana related! If you wanna talk to me, I work on blossom.wikia.com. Goodbye. *snuff* I feel so ashame! Bunnyboo50 @Churchpants I just feel like a loser, one of those people who lies about everything on internet. I just can't see myself anymore. I felt so guilty. *snuff* Bunnyboo50 (*mad*) I thought we were friends! So.... I'm stubborn, immature, ''and childish! *snuff* Maybe I need to leave. Bunnyboo50 Well @Churchpants, I don't want to sound over-dramatic or anything but I'll tell you more reasons I need to leave. I agrue with @Creddie 4 real a lot which is pointless to fight over which couple is better and I got blocked on here more than once. Well, being on Victorious Wiki isn't too fun ''but I guess it's still worth it. Bunnyboo50 Problem. Check out my talk page and read Bunnyboo's comment and you'll see what I mean. :/ Cartoonprincess 21:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The Problem Hey @Churchpants, your one of my true friends right? I need your best advice! You see, sometimes when I'm not on iCarly Wiki, I'm on Sonic News Network. Well, on Sonic News Network I was taking an audition for SH2, which one of the adminsters on the wiki was helping. Actually, a few of the adminsters can be really mean and harsh, mostly because their older than me. My best guess will be their either 15-17, cause some teenagers can be rude and rebellious. Anyway, after I created my audition, well, I wouldn't say he "betray" me, but he said I was on my own after I was distracted I guess. When I read his message I was mostly shocked and hurt (okay mostly st shocked). After reading it, I just suck it all up and just gone to DevaniART. I learned I can just stay away from Sonic News Network, even though I love Sonic the Hedgehog. Can you give me some advice? Bunnyboo50 Hmm... my advice would be just let that rude guy be. You don't need him. Just ask someone else who is very kind to help you out. Don't let one mean person get you down. If you really love that wiki than be on it. Just ignore him.. :). Sorry if my advice wasn't too good :/ Churchpants 21:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) No, your advice is kind of useful. The only other person who is more mature is 58SlugDrones, who might be a girl. Sonicrox14 is nice too, but she is barely on all the time. Also, I don't love Sonic News Network too much anyway, the adminsters are just rebellious teenagers who only show little respect towards others, except Sonicrox14 and SlugDrones I guess. Plus, I worked my butt off on that audition and this is the respect I get? Uhh! Boys can be so uptight and rude! Bunnyboo50 Endless Blogs You might be paranoid, she might be competing with you. The possiblities are endless. @Seddieftwyea is one of my closest friends, but maybe she's jealous that your blogs are becoming a big hit ever since @Cartoonkazoo lefted. I not sure what to do either, maybe should at least talk to her or I can talk to her for you. How would that sound? Bunnyboo50 Okay, good luck! Bunnyboo50 Well that's odd. I guess she might be competing with you after all. Hm...... Well anyway, I came up with a nickname for myself: Bunniefly. '''Hey it CuteChick101 how you doing?' Try Out For An Audition Hi @Churchpants, uh I would like to ask you something. I am posting auditions for my wiki's fan project. I am the director of the project, @BubblesxBoomer4ever is more as a co-director, and @Daisy56 asked if she could be an artist. But we're looking for people who are enthusiast to try out for one of the character auditions. If you want more information click on this link and you'll see the video of auditions. http://youtube.com/SprinkleBunny Also, please respond back. From, Bunnyboo50 That's okay.... lol! Favorite books? Hi Churchpants! I want to know what your favorite books are......mine are the Warriors series! BTW, I love the nicknames you give to people! Maybe you should make a blog about it! Seddieftwyea 14:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) hello!! hello chushpants hello!! hello chushpants i saw your profile today and i noticed that you like some things that i like too : single ladies(beyonce),love story/the way i loved you(taylor swift)...and the pairing :JD/elliot so i hope we become friends so please visit my talk page !! but i haven't been alot to the wiki because honestly i got a little bit bored of posting comments and blogs but i still read some so now i need someone to make me have fun on the wiki and i hope that person is you!! smileygirl 17:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course I want to be friends with you! I'll except a friend request from anybody!! I hope I'll make you have fun on the wiki! Haha yea Beyonce and Taylor Swift are awesome. JD/Elliot Omg I LOVE them!! :) Churchpants 20:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah and don't you like turk and bob??one of my favorite momentsis when elliot stats moving in to JD's house without telling him!!! in my country i can watch 4 episodes in a row!!! smileygirl 15:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Churchpants can I be your friend and if you agree I will call you Bananapants Seddie Shipper 05:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I Missed You!!!!! God, you don't know how much I missed you! I promise I will write a blog explaining everything ,soon! Cartoonprincess 21:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Cross Paths @Churchpants I think our friendship shown cross our paths. Bunnyboo50 22:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Well every time I tried to interact with you as a friend you completely look as though as you don't see me. And my Big Daddy always says, "When a person doesn't hang out you get hang," so I think we need to cross our paths of our friendship. (Bunnyboo50 22:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) Okay! Friendly friends back together! (Bunnyboo50 23:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Churchpants! Just wanted to say hi. So "hi". That was random....... GallagherZammieBlackthorne 01:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Seddie video I found a funny Seddie video you might like. this is it. --Parstin32 01:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to sleep. Night! (Bunnyboo50 01:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Gotcha!!! (Bunnyboo50 01:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Yes, I am new. Thanks!!! Greetings, @Churchpants! Bunnyboo50 13:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's pretty bad. Is it some state exam or something? Bunnyboo50 19:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh what up, @Churchpants! How are you and everybody else doing? :) Bunnyboo50 15:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey @Churchpants! What's up? Bunnyboo50 22:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Friendship conflict! Bunnyboo50 00:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Not you, some friends on other wikis. Bunnyboo50 00:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope, just a few. Bunnyboo50 01:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! :D I'm kinda bored and you're fun to talk to sooo... hiya! lol. :) SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 23:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I did cheerleading for like 2 weeks but I had to quit. It was the same time as my dance class and you have to wake up at like 5 am. :P SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 23:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. They sent my class to gymnastics to get all flexible. I learned how to do my handstand there. :) And I could already do splits so it wasn't hard. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 19:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) If you're really dedicated to become a cheerleader, then I'm sure it would be easy. :) I'm sure they'll make you go through the basics and stuff, but I went 2 or 3 years ago so I don't really remember. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 00:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Aw. :( Maybe it'll work out. :/ SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 01:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I still see the peace sign. :P I've been trying to change mine for like a week and it changed for like 5 minutes then changed back. :P I think it changed on the leaderboard though. :/ SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 01:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Bad Bear Hi, I Love Your "This User Is A Bad Bear" Thingy (not really sure what it's called again) Tbayleyt 11:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! XD So I saw you were wondering what happened to @Cartoonprincess and why she's upset. Honestly, it's a *long* story. Like, really long. But she is *totally* fine! XD Seddiegirl98 21:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Yup! And trust me, she's *fine* right now, just going through...something. XD Seddiegirl98 21:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 *Thinks about how to answer this* Sorta...Like I said, it's a *looooooong* story... Seddiegirl98 21:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 XD Haha, sorry, I would tell you but it's not really my business. XD Seddiegirl98 21:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 XD KK! :) Seddiegirl98 21:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Sure! (: <3 Aha, sure! Definitely! I see you a lot on the wiki, and you seem so awesome and nice too! And thanks so much for what you said about me, aha! (: I get what you mean, I'm 12 but I act older than my age at times, and other times I love to have fun too! You seem really amazing, so I'd love it if you were one of my wiki BFFs! Aha! I think we'd be really close friends! Not to mention, anyone who likes HP and iCarly is automatically awesome! (: Don't worry, it doesn't seem creepy! (You know, as long as your REALLY not a 40 year old man! Jk! ) (: RE: Jennette/Sam Season 4 look IKR! Of course, at least now her bangs are like they were last season (I didn't really like the way her bangs were swept to the side before, Jennette is prettier with them just *normal*) and her hair is longer. But I agree, it is totally too curly and they've gone overboard on her makeup and clothes. In earlier seasons, her entire look is less "done up" and so is much more natural and, IMO, beautiful, but now it's entirely OOC. It's almost like they're intentionally trying to prove she's just as, or more, beautiful than Miranda, when she already was on her own and there's no need to prove that, especially since it's so out of character for Sam to be doing that. She's not'' competing with Carly, or at least shouldn't be. They use way too much makeup (is it just me or is Sam wearing maybe twice as much, especially on the eyes, as Carly?? it doesn't make sense for her character), and her clothes style has changed tremendously since last season. Next is she going to wear short skirts?? I hope not :0 I liked Sam better when she still looked tough, but natural and beautiful. She and Carly need their separate styles, and I don't like the way they seem to be making her more girly (at least in looks) than Carly. Was the change Dan's idea?? Or the wardrobe/makeup person? And why did they approve it? I wish they would tone it down-Jennette is beautiful enough without them trying to make her look like a model or something :/ CreddieLuv4eva-Feel free to leave me a message! :) 03:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) If you don't see my comment on the seddie page I said sorry there I edited my comment to take out the stuff about Sam Hope you have a good day @Churchpants you don't need to apologize it's cool like Promise I won't mention it around you if you can tell me to SU about it or something like that ok lol no need to apologize I hear way worse stuff everyday from people I don't even know when I'm out w/ my daughter No hard feelings I promise and I meant that so please stop apologizing ok for a mom I have bad language sometimes and just feeling kinda cruddy and sad today. Got a lot of looks and stares and omg while out w/ my 9month old I promise if I mention it just feel free to tell me to SU or something. I don't care I swear and please stop apologizing I don't want you to feel bad. There's no need to and as cheesy as this sounds if you think positive you'll day will be better. Thanks for all the work, opinion, contributions on this Wiki. I as a iCarly/Seddie fan appreciate it. Sorry for the long message too Later --Dev 16:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Hi! So.. I just wanted to make sure you knew that Cartoonprincess isn't "gone for good" lol. When I first read her comment saying her mom wasn't letting her come on the wiki anymore, I thought she'd '''never' be able to come on ever again, so I wrote her this long, cheesy "speech" basically saying how awesome she is and that I'd miss her... but then I found out she'll still be coming on when her parents aren't watching- so in secret, basically. You may have already known this, but if not, I just wanted to clear things up with you so you weren't too worried LOL. So... yeah. And also... just letting you know I consider you being one of my best friends on here :) It seems we're always on at the same time and talk to each other a lot- and you're... awesome as always lol. And at least I have a nick name for you, even if it's a dumb one xD And now I don't know how to end this-- so... colon pee!!! (Lol I love how you're still more mature than I am) xD Samlovesham 03:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry about that- as I said on the seddie page I replied to this on my talk page which wasn't a good idea at all LOL- because then of course you don't get the "new messages" thing.. and yeah... so sorry about that! Yeah I think everyone was worried about CP!! :O But I knew how close you guys were so that's why I just wanted to let you know. :) And thanks- I <3 you so much!!! (you know, as a friend xD) I completely understand why people say you act like you're 14!! When I was 11, I'm pretty sure I acted like I was younger than 11 lol. And it's awesome that we "naturally connected" just by replying to each other's comments-- I don't even think we've talked on talk pages before until now! And I love the nicknames!! I'm so honored to have you as a friend- you're so well respected here by everyone!! It's like everyone wants to be your friend as soon as you join the wiki!! :D Samlovesham 01:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL I didn’t even notice that your initials were the same! But I’m sure everyone would be worried if you left also!! They’d freak the freak out!! (yup, I suck at jokes…) Ha I feel the same: except with me it’s “W00t! Pants for Church is on!!” And you were close with ILoveSeddie1234321’s username! (the numbers go up and then down) xD LOL she’s so funny for saying that about you- she’s my other best friend on here besides you and Cartoonprincess ;) So I guess I missed the drama and seeing your “evil” side! Man, the things cooking shows make you miss sometimes! I always try '''to be nice to everyone- but it’s just so hard when some people act stupid and don’t think before they type things!! I guess I’m slow with everything, because I '''just noticed your profile page is like.. exactly the same as Cartoonprincess’s!! That’s so cute!!!!!! (sorry, girly moment lol) And this is random, but I’m going to be counseling at a summer camp in a few weeks- like I’ll be staying in a cabin and doing devotion stuff with girls (you’re a Christian too, right?), and the age is 10-11 xD So.. it’s just kinda weird how I’m gonna be “taking charge” of 11 year olds and trying control them and calm them down! If you were there I’d make you be my helper or something because there’s no way you’d need “controlling," especially from me!! K, sorry I’m drifting away into useless conversation! Colon pee!! And I’m so happy Jennette replied to Nathan- I was freaking out for no reason!! Now I feel bad! :O (LOL I'm leaving this message at 3am) xD Samlovesham 07:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : Lol I've always been scared that people would get the wrong idea from a friends list if I made one- which is why I never did! I just don't want to accidentally offend anyone :O And I've never been baptized either :/ I feel guilty lol- I really want to but I haven't gotten a good chance to yet! Alright, I'm gonna go comment on your new blog now- I don't even know what it's about but I'm sure it's awesome xD Samlovesham 22:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) comment by cutechick1010 ehey i saw what you said on my comment an i wanted to say some people probaly dont thiink that seddie is good... so just leave me alone pleease I'm sorry if I offended you/hurt your feelings. Please forgive me :) Churchpants 20:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, besfrien ;) I *apologize* in advance for the rant, I *know* we kinda resolved this yesterday, but you're like the *only person* who will understand where I'm coming from, and I just *need* to get all this off my chest, for once and for all! First of all, I'm *sick* and *tired* of people pretending that everything is "just fine" between Nathan and Jennette, when *clearly* that isn't the case. There's a point where optimism becomes *painfully* unrealistic. Jennette used to tweet Nathan all the time; the fact that she doesn't anymore indicates to me that something is up. It's not even that she's just trying to keep her distance because Nathan has a GF, because *he* always tweets *her* first, and *she's* the one who almost *never* responds. (Although she *did* recently respond to one of his tweets, which gives me hope! xD ) I *love* Jennette, but she's kinda been rubbing me the *wrong* way, lately. I get that she's going through a rough time right now, because of her mom, and I *do* feel for her, but that *doesn't* mean we should be defending her when she's being *mean*. In that article she wrote about her mom's story, it almost seemed to me like she was *demanding* people's sympathy, or at least that's how *I* took it. I don't know. I just don't know what to think, anymore... :/ And, I'm just gonna go ahead and say it: I *HATE* MADISEN HILL! I could go on and on about all the things I *hate* about her, but I've already bothered you enough. And yes, part of the reason I *hate* her is because she's dating Nathan Kress....I just *don't* understand what he sees in her. She just *doesn't* seem like the modest, genuine, down-to-earth girl I pictured Nathan falling for. :( Okay, I'm sorry about all this. Now, I think I'll be good. Thanks for tolerating this, Cartoonprincess 23:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) New friend please? So, well I don't know how to start a friendship request off. Lol. I guess that's away to. Anyways, I don't really have many friends on the wikia. We have a lot in common, so yes, I'm asking you. Will you be my friend? Lol, I think we'll have a lot in common so yeah. Hmm, I'll tell you about me. I'm a major geek, and loves the color black. I love to eat junk food and read manga and watch animes. I also kinda hate the fact that Carly gets everything she wants. I also don't like how she acted in ITTK, when she just *had* to know everything. If they don't want to tell you they don't have to tell you! My favorite colors are red, black, blue, and white, and I love pizza with french fries. Especially when the french fries are extra salty! :) But anyways, friends? Please FancyPants? Reply to me. Seddieluver8 02:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Seddieluver8 @FancyPants Thank you! Lol, I don't really have many friends on this wikia so yeah. Btw, since I'm assuming your like 13, you've probably started middle school. Well, I'm going into middle school this school year. I'm so used to being in elementary school. Every period we have to go to different classes! Well of course you know that. So advice? Also, have you seen this video.The ending is hilarious. It reminds me of some Seddiers. Reply, Message, you know that chiz Seddieluver8 16:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Seddieluver8 @FancyPants Ok. Now this is really creepy! Lol, were both the same age. Well, I'm not 11 yet ,so yeah. But I will be. On September 6. -_- My birthday's so late! By the way, do you read fanfiction? I want you to read mine. This isn't an iCarly story, more like an original story, by yours truly! Anyways read it please? And review? Here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7127533/1/A_Not_So_Typical_Cinderella_Story Seddieluver8 02:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Seddieluver8 Join The Chat! xD Join the chat!! Join it now! It's fun!!!! ;) Cartoonprincess 13:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Roleplaying Game? Hello. I'm new here and is it true tahat it has a repleplaying game in this wiki? It's kinda crazy to have one if it's true! SeddieWorld234567 23:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) SeddieWorld234567 'Hey!' 'Well, hai! I hope you remember me. :)' 'Anyway, I just wanted to say that you're AWESOME, and it'll be cool if we could be a good friends, and not just mates...' 'It was also fun meeting someone at the same age as me! I can't believe I'm not the youngest in here. xD' 'So yeah um, you're cool, and I have a question... Do you have FB or Twitter? Ok, so that's all... Stay awesome!' 'Love, Tali. :)' 'JMCSeddieISRAEL 18:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC)' Regarding Your *Age*... xD I'm still in complete shock that you're actually 11! lol You're so mature, intelligent and level-headed that I just assumed you were a teen. I guess that shows how ignorant I am! It's also funny that you have a *dirty mind* at that age. lol When *I* was 11, I was weird, awkward and inmature. I haven't really matured (or had a dirty mind lol) until recently. And even *now* I still relate best to 11 year olds! It makes me feel really old! Anyway, yeah that's it. :P Cartoonprincess 19:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC)